Black Widow
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |nogm = 4 |dg = (Classic) / (VIP) |mashup = |alt = Just Dance VIP ( ) Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Maroon Red (VIP) |nowc = BlackWidow |pictos = 223 |perf = VIP Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla }}"Black Widow" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She is a red and purple spider. She wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue webs covering her dress. The neon blue webs light up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. Her color scheme changes back to black, and maroon (with yellow webs) after the chorus. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white. There is a moon below the right corner. Before Rita Ora starts singing the chorus, it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Put both of your hands to the right when the instrumental part of the chorus starts. Gold Move 3: Throw both of your hands up as you kick up your right leg. Blackwidow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 Blackwidow gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game Blackwidow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blackwidow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Black Widow is the second song by Iggy Azalea in the series. ** However, this is the first song to credit Iggy Azalea as the main artist. * The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhhh." * The official video of the song references another song also featured in : The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?): during the scene in the restaurant, the boss asks Fox (the waitress, played by Iggy Azalea), "What did the Fox say? Nothing!" * Black Widow was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter, along with Bang Bang. * Despite the Smosh routine involving a duet, the pictograms remain Solo type. This is also the case with Cake By The Ocean. * Black Widow was one of the songs selected for the ''Just Dance 2015'' World Cup. http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *This dancer appears in the end of the trailer for in the purple color, despite her being shown doing the moves from the verse, where she is normally black and maroon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *Despite the fact that Black Widow appears in the teasers and trailers for , the song is currently not available for the service. **This is also the case with songs' dancers such as What You Waiting For?, Rock Lobster, Call Me Maybe, Disturbia, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. *During the verses, the pictograms have yellow props despite the glove being magenta. * Black Widow was supposed to feature a mashup, but it was removed in the final game. It can still be found in the files. Gallery Game Files blackwidow.jpg|''Black Widow'' BlackWidowVIP.png|''Black Widow'' (Smosh V.I.P.) Blackwidow mashup.png|''Black Widow'' (Mashup) Blackwidow cover albumcoach.png| album coach blackwidow_cover_albumbkg.png| album background blackwidow_cover@2x.jpg| cover 203.png|Avatar 200203.png|Golden avatar 300203.png|Diamond avatar Blackwidow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blackwidow 2015 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Blackwidow gameplay.png|Gameplay (Classic) Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png|Gameplay ( VIP) Beta Elements Black Widow Beta Mashup Proof.PNG|Proof of a Beta Mashup Promotional Images Blackwidow announcement.jpg|Announcement black widow just dance.jpg 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg Black widow 170211.gif|Gameplay Behind the Scenes brief-black-widow-copy_800.jpg|Concept art Others Blackwidow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Blackwidow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta with the blue version of the dancer at this stage in the routine dancerextractionbackw.PNG|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora Teasers Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (US) Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Black Widow - Just Dance 2015 Sweat Playlist (10 Minutes) - 舞力全开2015|''Black Widow'' starts at 7:21 'Others' Black Widow (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Black Widow (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Black Widowes:Black Widowru:Black Widowtl:Black Widow Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Pages that won Article of the Month